Many persons have non-functioning or malfunctioning sphincters which because of congenital malformations, trauma to the sphincter nerves or muscles, or disease of the sphincter nerves or muscles make it impossible for them to control the discharge of body waste.
One of the most troublesome and embarrassing conditions is the malfunctioning of the urethral sphincter. The urethral sphincter retains urine in the bladder until the sphincter is relaxed which permits the urine to be discharged. As a result of the malfunctioning of the urethral sphincter, uncontrolled drainage of urine from the body can occur. Obviously, this can be embarrassing to the individual and can restrict his activities.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide an artificial sphincter which can serve as a substitute for a malfunctioning urethral sphincter or provide means for controlling artificial openings that have no natural sphincters.
None of the prior art attempts have been completely successful. Therefore, a need still exists for an improved artificial sphincter for reversibly closing body passages.